The Mysteries of the Sock Man
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: Picks up after Lorelai bails Luke out of Jail in Girls in Bikins, Boys Doin' the Twist. Muhaha! My way!LOL LL all the way!ONESHOT So who exactly was the Sock Man? Take a guess or take a peek inside. Don't forget to Review on your way out.


**Summary:** Picks up after Lorelai bails Luke out of Jail. Just to let you know, the whole 'talking key' thing with Jason never happened. L/L Dialogues are not the same, but a little similar. Made just to keep your mind off how crummy the show is now! One- shot? Something I wrote last year, but found.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! I'm just simply borrowing the concept and making it the way it should have been.

**An:** Please Review. It'll help a lot! EnJoY!

* * *

**-XXX-**

**The Mysteries of the Sock Man**

"There it is," Luke pointed at his truck.

Lorelai pulled up behind it.

"Luke you know if you want to tell me what happened, if you want, you can tell me, but you don't have to tell me now or in the next life. Don't worry I'm not going to bug you now or in the next life."

"I wanted to know who the socks belonged to."

"And did you?"

"I think so and if I didn't, picture's still not looking good."

"I'm sorry."

"How could she do this, in our house? I put bookshelves up in there."

"If it makes you feel any better, they probably aren't using you bookshelves."

Luke got out of the car and walked over to the 'sock man's' car. Lorelai followed him.

"He sat there, she sat there, they went in there, I was hand cuffed there-"

"Why were you arrest?"

"Some busy-body saw a lunatic beating up a car and called the cops. Stupid den- resistant panels! There's not even a scratch. Stupid son of a-" He started kicking the car.

"Hey! You've already been busted once already!" she pulled him away.

"I mean, I can't believe they're still in there. What are they doing?"

"Luke, come on."

"I know what they're doing. But even if you took one of those pills that they were hawking at the super bowl, you know, they should have been done in four or five hours, tops. I mean, that commercial said it all . . . if you're still active after four hours, you should call a damn doctor. "

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?"

"I know whose car this is. Nicole is cheating on you with Jason Stiles, my dad's business partner who also happens to be my boyfriend!"

She put her hand on her forehead.

"How could he do this?"

"Lorelai was furious. She was going to go kick the car, but Luke stopped her.

"It's not worth it," he told her and pulled her into a hug.

"Well at least I go to see your house," she said quietly.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Luke hinted a plan.

"Sure." Luke got his keys out. "Come on."

They walked up the steps and Luke opened the door.

"Here it is." They walked inside.

"Hmm, it's nice."

"Well let's see, this is the living room and that's the kitchen. If you come over here, these are the two bedrooms," he raised his voice a little. They heard a little scrambling. "This is my room."

He opened the door. There lay Nicole and Jason in bed.

"Nicole."

"Hi, Luke," she said as Lorelai walked into the room.

"Lorelai," Jason was stunned to see her at the doorway.

"Save it Jason."

"Luke, what are you doing here? I though you were staying at the diner?" Nicole asked.

"What am I doing here! I live here and I come home to find you in bed with some guy!"

"It's not like you came here alone. You came with her. You're always with her, that slut."

Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. "Who's the slut now cheating on your husband!"

Jason's head popped up at the word 'husband'.

"You're married?" Jason asked, "And Duke is your husband?"

"Uh yeah."

"Jason shut up! You are cheating on me as we speak! All those business trips and meeting and the whole time you were with her!" Lorelai put her hand to her forehead again. She was getting a major headache.

"Don't talk about Lorelai like that!" Luke shouted at Nicole at the same time while Jason and Lorelai were at it.

"See, there you go defending her again."

"Lorelai is my friends-"

"Bullshit! You are hopeless in love with her. I've tried to ignore that, but no matter what I do, Lorelai's number 1!"

"Hey! I wanted out, but you said we should give it another chance. And what do you do? You cheat!"

"It's not like you and I were in love or anything. You can seriously careless. Us getting married was a huge joke. We knew we couldn't pull this off. We only did it because we were drunk."

"Fine, I'll be by to pick up my stuff tomorrow between 11-1. Make sure you aren't here."

"Fine with me."

"Have a nice life."

**-XXX-**

_-Mean time-_

"Lorelai come on."

"Jason, you and me, we are through! Goodbye! She stormed out the door with Luke.

_-Outside the Town House-_

"I can't believe he did that." Tears started to roll down Lorelai's cheeks.

"He's not worth it." He pulled her into another hug. "Hey everything will be ok," he reassured her.

"Luke, I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "I'm here, crying because my boyfriend cheated while in you case your- well you know. I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks for the help."

"Not so fast, what was Nicole talking about when she said you were 'hopelessly in love' with me?"

"Remember when the Independence Inn caught on fire, and you were staying over and I told you about mine and Nicole's first date and how I kept bring you up?" She nodded. "Well ever since then she thinks you and I have a 'thing' going on, which is not true at all." He covered up. "I don't have feeling for you. We are just friends."

"Yeah, just friends."

Somehow that comment stabbed Lorelai in the heart. It couldn't be, could it? Could she have feeling for Luke? Is Luke lying to her?

"Hey, want to come back to my place? We can wallow together." Lorelai asked.

"Naa, I just want to be alone."

"Come on; watch a movie or two with me. I promise I won't bite."

"Ok, fine," he caved in.

"Great, meet you there," she told him as she got into her jeep.

**-XXX-**

Luke stood outside Lorelai's door. He rung the door bell and waited. Lorelai appeared at the door in her PJs.

"Come on in."

He walked into the house to find a coffee table full of junk food.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"Wallowing food. I have carrot sticks for you," she pointed, "the crinkly cut ones. I heard they are a big hit with Kirk."

"Ok, thanks."

"What movie do you want to watch? I probably don't have any macho, guy movie."

"I'll watch anything."

"Let's watch Hard bodies, you feel asleep through it last time."

"Fine with me."

"Want anything to drink?"

"A beer would be nice."

"One beer and one cup of coffee coming up."

"I can make you your coffee."

"Luke, you don't have to."

"No, it's ok."

"Ok, thanks."

They both walked to the kitchen.

"So how's Rory doing at Yale?"

"Pretty good, she's on Spring Break. She and a few of friends went to Florida."

"You let her go to another state that's like 24 hours away! She could be doing anything right now!"

"She's with Paris. The worst that can happen with her is your brains blowing up. Bravo on officially being more over protective then Mrs. Kim," she teased.

Luke poured the coffee into a cup.

"Here, I still wouldn't let her running around like that."

"Like what Luke? She's a good kid. Nothing's going to happen. She'll probably have a few drinks, that's all. I have it under control."

They both headed towards the living room and bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Sorry," they both said to each other.

"You can-" they said again exactly at the same time.

They both met in the petite door way again. Luke looked at Lorelai and saw some kind of spark. Lorelai also looked at Luke and saw that same spark. They got lost in each other's gaze. Before they knew it, they were both leaning in. Finally their lips crashed together in the middle.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Luke said, after they pulled away.

"Luke it's ok. I should have stopped it," Lorelai confessed, walking in the living room and avoiding eye contact with him.

The two of them sat down on the couch, keeping a large gap in between them. Lorelai hit the play button on the remote.

**-XXX-**

During the movie, Luke and Lorelai would glance over at each other. Neither were paying attention to the movie, but trying to analyze what had happened before. They something was there, between the two. Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She shut off the T.V.

"I can't ignore this," Lorelai said.

"Neither can I."

They both pushed the extra pillows away, which were in the way and met for a hard hungry kiss. Equally wanting to taste each other again, they stayed like that for a while.

"This is crazy," Luke said when they broke apart.

"Yes, but now shut up!" They went back to their lip lock.

"Lorelai, we can't do this."

"Oh yes we can.

_More making out_

"But-"

"Less talky and more kissy, ok?"

"Wait one last thing!"

"What?"

"Is this a one time thing?"

"I don't want it to be."

"Good." Another hard, long fervent kiss was exchange before Luke's hat and Flannel feel to the ground. Well you know what happened next.

* * *

**-XXX-**

**What did you think?**

**Sucky?**

**I wrote this last year, so it's not to the level my recent stories are up to.**

**My stories shall be updated very soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
